


💪🏻There Is No Rest For The Wicked🔨~A Noi X Shin Fanfic

by DOROMO



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOROMO/pseuds/DOROMO
Summary: When all is said and done lay my weary body down to rest. Warmth there was very little warmth in the world when you were En’s cleaner and if it wasn’t the injuries that slowly shut you down it was the endless traumatic nightmares. But why is it? That when Noi sleeps next to him, his dreams are a little more easier. Perhaps Noi...has been his salvation all along.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	💪🏻There Is No Rest For The Wicked🔨~A Noi X Shin Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is my first Noi x Shin Fanfic. In fact it’s my first Dorohedoro fanfic. I’m DOROMO.  
> I loved the genuine friendship these two had with each other and I just thought it would be right to write one fanfic of my own. About this fanfic, I’m not sure where it’s going to go. I’m not sure if I’m going to add smut or none at all. I just really enjoyed writing this. I’m not even sure if it’s going to move past a one shot tbh. But tell me what you think. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

“Gyoza, Pork Gyoza! One bite, two bites and I’m happy. Gyoza, Gyoza! Salty, Crunchy dumpling that melts in my mou-“  
“Ahhh! Oiii Senpai! Working late!” 

Shin blinked, he looked over from his desk to see his partner Noi standing in the corner of his room. He hadn’t even heard her come in. Let alone the door handle turning. “Oh...Noi..” 

He tried to focus, but to him Noi looked like a giant purple blob, his vision hazy blurring around the edges. “Noi..I was just...doing some...” He got up out of the chair, when suddenly things went sideways. Why is the room...going lopsided? He thought to himself, his feet folding under him. 

“S-Senpai!” Something warm embraced him and he found himself staring at the ceiling his legs sprawled on the floor. The blurry image in front of him rearranged itself into something familiar. Noi’s concerned face was staring down at him. She must have taken off her mask, her cheeks flushed. 

“Shin-san if you’re going to collapse then don’t work so hard!” She scolded him. He felt the mask slide from his face the cold morning air hitting his bare skin. His glasses sliding down the perch of his nose. Ahh so that’s what it was, I fell over. He was lying on the floor, his head on Noi’s lap acting as a barrier between the cold floor, she was sitting cross legged on the ground her arms wrapped around his shoulder keeping his head from sliding off her lap. He bought his hand up and patted her head.

“Thanks for catching me, but I need to get back to work...I have to review these...” Arms tightened around his shoulders, fingers clenching into the smart black material. Making him cut his speech short, he looked up at her and find an unusually troubled expression on her face. “Shin-San...I’m begging you to take a break.” He was stunned. “I..”

She bowed her head burying her face in his shoulder as he stared bewildered at the ceiling. “Please Senpai!” He closed his eyes for a second, the tension in his body fading leaving him finally feeling weak and exhausted. 2 Weeks with no sleep and he was starting to feel the effects for the first time. “Ok...” 

He spoke softly knowing better than to deny her sincere request. Woosh! Suddenly he was weightless, his legs dangling in the air. The purple cleaners arms underneath his knees and shoulders. She was carrying him like he weighed nothing. “N-Noi!” He stuttered. “Let me do this, you can’t walk in your current state. I will get you to bed.” She spoke with an authority he had rarely heard before. 

What was this? The way her hands seemed to tremble he could feel them shake underneath him, shivering. Fear. “Yes please.” He spoke his head lulling back as he watched the lights in the ceiling pass by him, twinkling like the night sky. Noi didn’t speak the entire time they traversed the corridors of the mansion. But he could feel something was off. 

It was in the way she walked, the tenseness of her body, the heaviness of her footsteps. The way her eyebrow was furrowed, it made him want to reach out at straighten the space between them. Get rid of the wrinkle of concern, because he knew he was the cause of it. The room was dark but Noi moved past the messy empty cans of beer, takeaway boxes and piles of clothes like she knew the room like the back of her hand. 

The faint glow of a dim lamp hardly lighting anything. Shin could feeling himself blinking in and out of consciousness. Noi has been right of course, if he had tried to walk back to his room himself he would be passed out on the carpet. 

Noi gently put him down on the bed, so he ways comfortably sitting upright, the bed underneath him creaking in protest but he was too tired to move. Noi’s fingers pressed to undo his tie but struggling but earnestly , her fingers clumsy. He could almost laugh. He pressed his fingers over hers and starts to remove his tie. “Noi you have to learn to tie a tie at some point.” She pouted glaring at him. 

“But they’re so hard to tie Senpai.” The conversation almost seemed normal but he could still feel something strange about her behavior nagging him. His jacket and pants are removed her undressing him as though he was a child. Very soon he found himself only sitting in his shirt and boxers. Nois hands on his cheek resting their gently as she removes his glasses. 

He looked up at her as she placed them on the desk beside his bed. She had stripped down to nothing but a tank top and underwear. He parted his lips to speak, but a hand covers his mouth. Noi looks at him with an odd look, but it said. Please don’t say anything. 

His body tilts to the side as she gingerly uses her hand to place his head down on the pillow. It feels like he’s resting on a cloud. But something is missing. He mumbles into the pillow trying to look for Noi in the distance but all that greets him is darkness. “Afhfjgjm” He mumbles but then He feels the bed dip. Something warm presses into his shoulder and strong arms wraps around his stomach filling him with a comfortable pressure around his entire body, it made him feel...safe. Ahhh that’s what was missing. 

A warm body is pressed to his back and everything feels right in the world. A peaceful silence, the sound of the city flittering in through the small window in this tiny room. He felt like it was an eternity that had passed, expecting to hear snoring from Noi behind him his own body betraying him as he felt himself start to lose consciousness. Arms suddenly squeeze around his stomach and he’s wide awake.  
That movement was asking him if he was ok. 

He wrapped his arms around Noi’s squeezing her hands with his own reassuringly. “Senpai...please take care of yourself more..” Those words echoing in the room, they would have sounded light hearted if there wasn’t a slight tremor to the end of the sentence. He sighed, what would he do without such a reliable partner. “Sorry....Noi..goodnight...Kohai.” He felt himself start to slip into a familiar darkness a voice kissing the last of his senses. “Goodnight...Senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments if you would like more or whatever this is.


End file.
